What if?
by TeeN-TitaN-FaN-NumbeR-92392
Summary: What if Robin told the teen titans about his past? How would they react? What would they say? T for saftey because I'm not sure what to rate it just yet. First chapter revised and it's being continued.


Here's my first story so don't kill me if its bad okay… Well, actually it's a Oneshot but still it's my first Oneshot.

Also, yes, I know this title must have been used a lot so don't flame me because of the title. I know it has been used before and I'm not very creative when it comes to making up titles so there! I stick my tongue out at you!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Teen Titans!

I

t was a normal day at Titans tower, maybe even too normal. It was the afternoon and they hadn't had a _single_ villain to take down. So everyone was doing what they would normally do when they weren't taking down villains. Starfire was trying another earth recipe, Raven was reading one of her many books at the counter where they all ate, while sipping on her tea, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing a video game and to no surprise Cyborg was winning, and finally Robin was in his room.

Robin was sitting on his bed, legs crossed as he stared sadly at a picture, he sighed. It was a picture of his mom, dad and him right before their last act together… The owner of the circus, of which the three of them treated like family, (Sorry I'm not sure of his name) insisted on taking a picture of them like he always did every time they went to perform. Suddenly, a knock brought him back to reality.

"Yes?" He asked putting the picture under his bed for now.

"It is I, your friend Starfire," She said moving her weight to her other foot while carrying a medium sized bowl.

"Um, come in Star," He said standing up to greet her.

As usual she came in with a big smile on her face. "Would you like to try my cooking? I think I am improving," She said excitedly, her emerald eyes shining.

Robin wanted to make up an excuse but her excitement and smile was making it hard, so he agreed. "Uh… Um… Sure, why not? I'll try some." He said smiling, trying not to show that he wasn't looking forward to trying her food. He knew that she had gotten better, she had actually started trying to cook earth recipes not to long ago, but lets just say her last try… didn't work out all that well.

Starfire gave a squeal of happiness as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

He sat down nervously as Starfire got out a bowl and put some of the food that she had made into it.

She put it in front of him and gave him a spoon. "I believe this is what you call the Mac and Cheese." She told Robin, waiting for him to take a bite.

He looked at it and picked up the spoon shoving it in the Mac and Cheese. It was a little watery most likely from putting in a little too much milk. He put the spoon in his mouth and chewed quickly before swallowing and winced but then he looked relived. "Hey! Not bad Star, you're getting better." He said pleased that he didn't choke, puke, or anything else that would happen when he ate something of hers, he then ate the rest.

"Most wonderful!" She said floating, clasping her hands together as she let out a small giggle.

The other three Titans had been watching the whole scene. They all smiled, even Raven did too though it was inwardly, when they all heard Robin say "Not Bad". Those words gave them comfort.

"Hey, I'm going to go back to my room now, ok Star?" He said getting up while smiling at her.

"Ok… Are you sure you do not wish to stay out here?" She asked him, worry in her eyes. '_He has spent too much time in his room, I worry for his health' _she thought, concern showing on her face.

"Yes Star, don't worry I'll be out here for dinner… I promise" He said and walked to his room.

Starfire sighed but then took back on a happy posture hoping he would keep up to his word. "Friends, would any of you like to try the Mac and Cheese I made?" she questioned them, smiling hopefully. "I will Starfire." Cyborg volunteered while taking a seat at the counter.

Raven put down her book. "… I'll try a little." She said while mumbling about how when food was on the table it was _never_ quiet so she might as well try some too.

" Yeah, sure, me too!" Beastboy said sitting in between Raven and Cyborg.

"Glorious!" She said smiling cheerfully at the three as she went to give them bowls and spoons.

While all that was happening Robin had made it back to his room and had started looking at some old stuff of his like old photos, pieces of old equipment, and just lots of old things from his past. Not even knowing it, time had passed… and quicker then he realized.

Starfire came up to his door and knocked. It was dinnertime and she had come to tell him because he **had **promised he would be out for dinner.

Robin didn't hear her as he looked at one last thing.

Starfire got the mechanical door to open just enough so she could fit her head in. It wasn't like her to snoop around but she so desperately wanted to know what was bugging Robin as he had seemed occupied all day. She saw him sitting by his closet; he was halfway in it staring at something. She crept in silently and came up to him while holding her breath and went to look over his shoulder.

All of a sudden Robin jumped up making Starfire fall backwards in surprise. He had finally come out of his small trance that he had been in while looking at the things that were now placed neatly in a large box. He had felt someone behind him when he put down what he was looking at, the memories that had been resurfaced now in the farthest corner of his mind.

"Eek!" She yelped as she fell to the ground, she didn't think Robin would notice her… but then again he was Robin. Robin helped her up; he looked upset and a bit angry. "Forgive me friend Robin! But I just had to know what was bothering you otherwise I would have never…" Starfire said looking about to cry when Robin cut in. "It's ok Star… I think I can now tell you about my past… I owe it to you at least to know about it… You are one of my closest friends," He said to her, giving off a faint smile. "Oh really Robin! Me? That is very kind of you!" She said full of joy, not realizing she was floating about a feet in the air. '_Me! I now get to be the first to know about his past! This is quite wonderful!' _She thought happily.

Beastboy had walking by when he noticed Robin's door was open a bit and turned into a fly. He went in and landed on a top corner of one of the walls. Hey, what could he say he just couldn't help it when he saw a great opportunity to spy! He looked and saw Starfire and Robin. '_This should be good' _He thought with a mischievous smile at what he might witness.

Robin laughed. "Yes Star, you." He said now in a much happier mood. "Here, sit down." He said motioning to his bed as he sat down.

She sat down next to him and Robin looked her right in the eyes.

'_What, are they going to do make out?' _Beastboy thought snickering.

"I guess I should start by showing you my eyes…" Robin said going to take off his mask before he heard Beastboy gasp. He looked up at the ceiling.

Starfire heard him sigh. She looked to where he was looking and saw a small green dot. She giggled even though she was a bit mad that this had interrupted him telling her about his past.

"Come down Beastboy." Robin said rolling his eyes. He saw Beastboy come in front of them before his eyes. He sighed again. "Well Beastboy, you might as well get the whole team… it's about time I told you guys" He said to Beastboy and watched him take off excitedly.

Starfire sighed she was a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to be the first to know but she was still happy that she **would** know. Luckily Robin didn't hear or see her sigh.

A few minutes later Cyborg came in with Beastboy right behind him pulling Raven in. They all sat down Raven sitting next to Starfire, Cyborg sitting on the other side of Robin and Beastboy grabbed a chair and sat down facing Robin.

Robin took a deep breath. "Ok, well, like I was saying to Star I should start with showing you my eyes." He said going to take of his mask yet again but slowly as he was extremely nervous.

Everyone sat still, watching with interest.

He sighed and took off the mask his eyes closed before he opened them.

Everyone let out a gasp; a light bulb blew up in the background. They stared into an almost ocean blue eyes.

Starfire could tell he was nervous. "They are most beautiful," Starfire said still looking into them.

Raven could also tell he was nervous but his eyes also held so many other emotions.

"Ok, I guess now I get to tell you about my past… When I was younger I lived with my mom and dad in… in the circus" He started hoping they wouldn't laugh.

"-Hehe- You lived in the -Hehe- circus!" Cyborg said trying to hold back laughs but not doing so well.

"That would explain your outfit." Raven said listening not really thinking much of him living in the circus. Everyone has to live somewhere and that would explain why he was so good at fighting too, with his acrobat and martial arts skills.

Robin was a bit embarrassed which showed as his cheeks were tinged with red. "Well anyways, it was one of our acts and it got down to the last act, the act my parents did by themselves since I wasn't old enough yet, I was only eight. They were doing the trapeze act without the net. I stood by and watched… even though I had seen it about a hundred times. Then they started and about halfway though… the… ropes snapped… sending them to their deaths…" Robin said choking back tears that wanted to burn his eyes. He could still see them falling, their screams blocked out by his and everyone else's.

They all saw the pain in his eyes as he looked down.

"Dude… I'm so sorry… that must have been painful to watch…" Beastboy said sadly with understanding, though no one noticed it.

"Sorry I laughed…" Cyborg said feeling ashamed of himself.

The silence that followed was soon broken by a beeping sound, but not anything they were used to.

"Sorry, we'll have to continue this later." Robin muttered grabbing out a different communicator.

They all nodded in agreement and left him to himself to answer the communicator, even if they were all curious as to who it was and why they were even calling. They also left with high hopes that the end of Robin's past would be revealed.

They would find out too… but **defiantly** not they way they expected…

Hey, so how was it? I **could **continue, but that's up to you guys. Also this is the past I chose because I think this is the one that makes the most sense and I know this isn't much of a OneShot but hey it could be, plus I don't know if I would want to continue or not but like I said it's up to you.

I'll be waiting for an answer!

This took about fours pages… really about three but I'm proud of my self. :)

Remember to leave reviews so I know if I should make this OneShot into about maybe a three-chapter story… Or more!

**UPDATE: **_**Okay I decided to revise any mistakes I could find and now that, that is done; I have decided to continue this… though it might take a while.**_


End file.
